


Breathless

by PerfectlyHopeless



Series: D&D Bonus Stories [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectlyHopeless/pseuds/PerfectlyHopeless
Summary: Audra knew she couldn't stay, so she ran.





	Breathless

* * *

 

Audra held her breath as she pressed her back up to the exterior wall of the hut, waiting for the nightwatch to pass by before she allowed herself to move. She kept her guard up as she turned the corner and entered the little home. She had little fear of being caught, the residents would long have been asleep by then. Most orcs were heavy sleepers in general, though Audra's insomnia rarely afforded her such a luxury. 

She poked around though the rooms, crouching, until she found the one that she was looking for. A smile pulled at her face as she pushed her way into the sparse bedroom. Snoring and sleeping away was Shovur, the insufferable prick Audra's father had chosen for her as her next opponent. If Auldrek could have his way, Audra would spend the rest of her life fighting meaningless battles, getting beat up and scarred to try and mask the softness of the features her human mother had given her. Audra refused to bend to his will any longer. 

The weight of the stolen butcher’s knife in her deep pocket grew heavier as she watched his chest rise and fall, completely oblivious to her presence. She narrowed her eyes and snarled a little as she drew the blade, not hesitating for a second as she drove the blade into his throat. Shovur’s eyes went wide as he awoke but was unable to make any sounds as he choked on the steel still in his pipe. Audra yanked the blade back and dodged away from his grasp as he rasped at her, rolling out of his bed to the dirt floor while he clutched at his throat. 

“Bastard…” he managed to get out, a mouthful of blood coming out with the word. He was the last on her list. 

Part of Audra wanted to stay and watch him suffer. He’d been one of her brother’s cohorts, he and the three others going out of their way to corner her and beat her. She could still feel the thick scar in her lower lip that Shovur had given her after a heavy punch in the mouth. Auldrek had helped clean her up afterwards, almost as though he cared, before immediately scolding her for allowing herself to get hit. Chastising her for being unable to fight back against four attackers, including her weakling brother. The next day she’d been forced into the proving ring, barehanded and unarmored against two opponents with weapons. It had gone about as well as anyone would have expected. Even with all of her experience defending herself, they’d easily overpowered her. She could barely move for the next two days after while the priest healed her, though even that didn’t keep her safe for long.

She gripped the hilt of the knife until her knuckles turned white before turning and fleeing from the hut, leaving him to die alone. His mates might find him the next day, but it wouldn't matter to her. Audra would be long gone. By killing Shovur and the others while they slept, she’d committed the ultimate act of weakness and cowardice in the eyes of her tribe. If she wasn’t exiled or executed outright, her father would throw her to the proving grounds to fight her way back to redemption. Audra was so tired. 

Pausing at the doorway, she listened carefully for footsteps. The nightwatch shouldn’t come back this way so soon, but she couldn’t help the little bit of paranoia she felt over potentially getting caught. She inched her way to the road before weaving her way through huts and hovels until she reached the thick forest that bordered the tribe’s village. Audra broke into a run, avoiding trees and throwing the knife away as she fled from her old life. 

“Audra!” a familiar voice hissed at her. She stopped running and turned to face her only friend. Ovrun smiled weakly at her in the darkness, a pack on his back. “Leaving so soon?”

A shadow of a smile tried to mark her face as she stepped closer, remembering their plan to meet. “Is that for me?”

He smiled a toothy grin, his lopsided smile and crooked tusks brightening her mood. Ovrun was a hunter, a couple years her senior, and had taught Audra how to take care of herself with a bow during her sleepless nights. How to prepare fresh meat, how to make use of the materials. Hiding and stalking prey has proven the most useful, and Audra had found something almost elegant in sneaking about. She preferred it, especially after all the years being forced into the light. 

“One bag of goodies, just for you,” he said, dropping the pack before her. “Dried meats, a waterskin, tools, all the good stuff.”

Audra's eyes widened as she knelt to go through it. There were warm leathers for the hectic seasons, blades, and the aforementioned tools and food. Everything she'd need to survive outside. “Ovrun, you're amazing.”

“Hardly,” he said. “Just want to make sure you can get out there all right. I'm sure you'll find something better once you're away.” 

She nodded and slung the pack over shoulders. “I've heard about this 'Guild’ from some traders in the tribe. Might find some work.” 

“Anything for the coin out there,” Ovrun nodded. “Well, I don't want to keep you too long. If you keep heading south you'll find a path that leads to a human settlement.”

Audra nodded again. “Thank you for everything.”

“You'd do the same for me,” he justified. “Just get out there and leave this place behind.”

She smiled and embraced him in a hug. Ovrun was stiff and awkward for a moment before relaxing, allowing himself to hug her back. The two held it for a few seconds before breaking apart. 

“Be safe,” she told him before turning to the shadows.

“Audra,” he said, getting her attention. Her eyes widened as he handed her his bow and arrows. She stared with her mouth agape, but Ovrun just smiled. “Stars guide you.”

Audra swallowed her anxiety as she took the bow, the little voices in her head telling her she would fail filling her with doubt. She forced herself to ignore them. Breathing deeply, she took the first step. And then the next. She vanished into the night and never looked back.


End file.
